A Guide on How To Become Ladybug and Chat Noir
by Skychild101
Summary: Hey you there. Yes you. The one's who is reading this right now. Welcome to the Guide on How To Become Ladybug and Chat Noir. Cast your peepers over to this book on how to be cool and famous like us. Signed Ladybug and Chat Noir.
1. Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I can't help myself. I got another IDEA for Miraculous Ladybug. This idea had been nagging me so here it is. It's out and ready to be typed and read. I am STILL working on the other ones as you can see. My recent update was ML: Sick Day. So give that a read and let me know what you think about it! As for THIS story, the update schedule will be every Monday and Thursday. Let's get going!

 **Legends:**

 _Italics:_ Narration

Normal: the actual story/dialogue

 **Summary:** Hey you there. Yes you. The one's who is reading this right now. Welcome to the Guide on How To Become Ladybug and Chat Noir. Cast your peepers over to this book on how to be cool and famous like us. Signed Ladybug and Chat Noir.

* * *

Chapter 1: Marinette Dupain-Cheng

 _Hello, my name is Marinette. Or as full: Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm half Chinese, half French. My mom is Chinese and my dad is French. I live in a small house that is five minutes away from the public College school-College Francoise Dupont-which I attend._

 _Actually, I also own a bakery as well so the house is always filled with the rich aroma from the different foods._

 _My best friend is Alya and we both hate Chloe…you know, the blonde chick, stuck up…the Mayor's daughter…_

 _Why, she's this one._

There sat a girl who was fixing her blonde hair as she stared smugly into her compact mirror.

 _Ugh._

 _Okay, that's enough of her. Focus on me._

 _I live in a city called Paris—it's a nice city…except for those evil Akumas that would come every now and then thanks to Chloe but we will get to it later. This is but the introduction. They should be simple and to the point…no?_

 _ANYWAYS…_

 _But you see…_

 _Paris is also home to the two well-known heroes._

 _Ladybug and Chat Noir._

 _Ladybug. That's me. That's my secret identity—no one knows about it. When I became Ladybug, I made an Oath to my small friend Kwami, Tikki which was to not tell anyone that I was Ladybug._

 _But you. Yes you. You are lucky enough that I even told you who I really was! Now, that being said, I'm sincerely hoping that you won't go around telling people like…HEY GUESS WHAT? MARINETTE IS ACTUALLY LADYBUG._

 _And then there would be these commotions—fights, arguments…Adrien would probably faint…I don't know why. I mean, it's not like he has a secret identity. Right?_

 _Moving on._

 _Well, I guess this is where I will leave off. You now know who I am, my daily life, what my hobby is…and that's it._

 _So stay tune for more!_

 _Signed Ladybug._

 **Author's Note:** And that's that! I know, pretty short but as we go on, the chapters will be longer. This is something I want to do for fun so I hope you will stick with me through the end and enjoy the story! And hey maybe learn something from it XD just kidding. Toodles!


	2. Adrien Agreste

**Author's Note: ** Welcome to another chapter of AGOHTBLBACH…for short. Which doesn't make sense but hey, it's a title. Let's get going.

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to MC Melody (Guest) for reviewing the story. Thanks to Brooke Vengence for favoring and following the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Adrien Agreste

 _The name's Adrien Agreste—full time Model and a hottie. I attend to a public school—College Francois Dupont—after begging my father so many times that I think he has a headache now because of it._

 _I have an awesome friend, Nino, who's becoming the DJ. And we both dislike Chloe…the one's that sitting over._

There, sat a girl who was fixing her blonde hair as she stared smugly into her compact.

 _Okay, that's enough._

 _The thing is though…I. Can't. Stand. Her. She latches onto me as though her life depended on it._

Chloe stopped what she was doing and noticed Adrien. She gasped with delight, snapping her compact mirror.

"Adrien!" she frantically waved. "Adrien! The love of my life!"

 _PLEASE GET AWAY FROM ME!_

 _And then there was this—well,_ is _—she hasn't died yet. Her name is Marinette. I always find her strange as whenever she tries to talk to me, she always makes a fool of herself and her face goes red. Don't know what I'm saying? Let's check it out._

Adrien walked towards the entrance of the school as he oh so desperately tries to ignore Chloe who was yelling her head off. He gave a glance at the two girls on the right and smiled.

"Hey, Alya. Marinette."

Alya turned around and nodded with acknowledgment. Meanwhile, Marinette froze up and fell to the floor after having a total klutz attack.

 _See what I'm saying? So, I don't know if it's me being incredible hot or if it's my breath._

 _Pause._

 _Wait…is it my breath?_

 _*Double checks*_

 _No…I'm really confused by how that girl works._

 _I live relatively a "nice" life—ignoring the fact that my dad is a cold-hearted man and I live in a cold dark mansion that could possibly have evil in it, moving in—in a city called Paris where it is known to have the Akumas, thanks to Chloe because she makes other people's life miserable. But Paris is also home to the well-known heroes._

 _Ladybug and Chat Noir._

 _Why, that's me. I'm Chat Noir, at your service. I'm rather a handsome one. Thing is, no one knows my real civilian form because I made a promise to my lazy Kwami who always eats the stinky cheese._

 _And I would appreciate if you didn't go telling people saying ADRIEN AGRESTE IS ACTUALLY CHAT NOIR! OMG._

 _And then, there would be fights, arguments, chaos, fights…even more chaos…Marinette would probably faint but I don't know why. She doesn't have a secret identity…right?_

 _Anyways…_

 _I guess that's that. I have to leave now—I sense my Lady is in danger and needs her Chat Noir to help._

 _Peace._

 _Signed Chat Noir._

 **Author's Note:** Alright. Next chapter will be picking up pace and will also have longer chapters as we go on. What's next, no one knows. Toodles!


	3. So, Now You Know Our Civilians' Identiti

**Author's Note:** Well, hello there! Today and tomorrow are very special days because one of my friend's is getting married and today is the rehearsal for the wedding and tomorrow is the wedding! So, CONGRATS! Pretty excited about it, haha. So, let's get moving!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to mayuralover for following the story. Thanks to Babbocat15 for reviewing the story. Thanks to shiawase shika for reviewing, following and favoring the story. Thanks to Adrinette for following the story. Thanks to Kaider314 for following and favoring the story.

 **Legends:**

 _Italics:_ Marinette/Ladybug speaking

Normal: story/dialogues

 _ **Bold Italics:**_ Adrien/Chat Noir speaking

* * *

Chapter 3: So, Now You Know Our Civilians' Identities. Cool.

 _So, now you know our identities. Cool. You must be wondering what the next step is._

 _ **No problem. The most important step is to protect your identity. You definitely can't go around telling people that you're the two awesome superheroes.**_

 _ **Simply because:**_

 _ **Easier advantage for our enemies.**_

 _ **Less complications.**_

 _ **Because, you really don't need to have more complications than you already have.**_

 _When you're not playing the heroes of Paris, keep your emotions, your cool and your attitude in check. Keep EVERYTHING in check. One slip out and they will immediately know._

 _This will lead us to the next step. Don't freak out. If you have a Kwami or a talking cat or_ anything unusual, _I repeat. Don't freak out. It just does not do any good. Breath, take it in slowly and if you must, take notes so you remember everything unlike myself._

 _Yeah, you see, I had accidentally let go of an Akuma which caused even more havoc and well…you know…*clears throat* that's a story for another time._

 _ **And always make sure who to fall in love with.**_

 _Zip it, Noir._

 _ **Even if your partner in crime rejects your feelings. If that ever happens, go ahead and sit in a corner and cry and grab a glass of whiskey.**_

 _ **Cheers.**_

 _Anyways._

 _I think we should back up a bit. Remember when you said, "less complications?"_

 _ **Why, of course. That immediately reminds us of Chloe. Whenever you go to some sort of high school or college or any sort of school, there would always be a School bully and bullies aren't fun.**_

 _The simplest way to deal with them is to just pick them up and throw them off a building and say it was an accident._

 _ **Mi'lady!**_

 _I'm just kidding—but I can dream right? I mean, how can anyone stand here I don't know. There are times when I just want to push her off a cliff and then feed her to the sharks._

 _ **...That does not make any sense because she would be dead already.**_

 _It's simple. Sometimes, the easiest solutions are right in front of you *pats head* You go down to the deepened of the cliff then pick her dead body up and then feed her dead body to the sharks…_

… _ **That's…that's actually dark.**_

 _I try._

 _ **I think we had forgotten one more important step when you're dealing with schools.**_

 _Which is…?_

 _ **Always. Be. On. Time.**_

 _*Suddenly feels awkward* Y—yeah! That's a good one…that's actually a really good one! Always be on time because if you have a grouchy teacher, she/he would_ immediately _send you straight to the detention which will make your friend sigh._

Marinette panted, running to the classroom hoping that she will reach it in time. Unluckily, Mari heard the school bell which made her groan just as she reached her classroom.

Unfortunately, the teacher saw this and made a sharp look.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng! To the office! Now!"

Mari groaned as Alya sighed, giving a face palm while Chloe and Sabrina snickered at her dismay.

 _So yeah…_

 _ **And hey, if you follow these rules, you will be golden.**_

 _Signed Ladybug and Chat Noir._

 **Author's Note: ** So this chapter was a little so but we will pick up the pace at chapter five…? We will see. If not, we will probably pick it up earlier. And the chapters will be getting crazier and crazier further…geh XD Also, while I had already finished planning this out, please do not hesitate if you have any ideas. I would be more than happy to include your ideas in this story too! Toodles!


	4. The Not So Tacky Transformation Sequence

**Author's Note: ** It's going to feel really awkward since I'm completely done with college back in April/May and then September is coming up and it will feel weird that I don't have to go to school :3 it's just gonna feel…odd XD anyways, let's get going!

Note: This chapter will be written by both of them.

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to 4everwriter for following the story. Thanks to MiraculousTrash (Guest) for reviewing the story. Thanks to Babbocat15 for reviewing the story. Thanks to mayuralover for reviewing the story. Thanks to Eeveecat1248 for following the story. Thanks to Taiski for favoring the story.

 **Responses:**

mayuralover: Yes and no. There will be some chapters where the two will "write" individually and there will be some where they will write together. I'll put an indication as to who is writing what chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Not So Tacky Transformation Sequence

 _Once you know about our identities, our daily life as a civilian and as a hero, the next step is to make a transformation sequence._

 _ **Yeah, it's where you get pulled into another reality or something and you do a whole bunch of twirly stuff—**_

 _*glare*_

 _ **Or you can totally lash out your claws like a cat—ha, no pun intended—because that's totally cool too *shrugs* but in my opinion, I think I have the best transformation sequence.**_

 _Right…I'm surprised you didn't mess it up._

 _ **Haha, oh that's so hilarious.**_

 _Moving on._

 _While doing a transformation sequence, remember to_ _keep it simple_ and short. _No one wants a sequence where it's being dragged on and on and on…well, you get the idea._

 _ **Yeah—what you want is a five minute (or less) transformation sequence. You want it short simply because of the villain since they can go "Well, hey, I'm gonna bust a move out here while they transform. Ciao." and then they run away during your transformations. Get what I'm saying?**_

 _Now then, before the transformation sequence, you also need some sort of phrase to be transformed into your alter ego. Let's take a look at some examples:_

"Tikki, spots on!"

In a flash, Marinette was covered from a pink light. She brushed her earring and Tikki flew in before Mari threw her head up. Five spots were shown on the earring and then Marinette brought her hands down, sliding them across her face so that a red with black dots appeared.

She then extended her arm out and the flashes of light enveloped her arm, forming the spandex suit that was now covering her body as she twirled around. There was another flash of light and trail of string followed the pattern on her waist which had created a yoyo that rested on her waist.

"Plagg, transform me!"

In a gray of light, Adrien stuck his hand out, his ring giving out a bling and Plagg flew into it. Because of it, it changed the color of the ring to black and it had a paw on it.

Adrien used his two fingers to swipe across the face, forming a black mask before he turned to the side and used both of his hands to brush over his hair, creating two cat-like ears. And then he extended both of his arms out so that the green light covered them, forming the black suit around his body as he twirled around.

He then crouched down a little before being straightened up so that a tail was formed and then he lashed out his hands.

 _ **Yeah, I pretty much have the best sequence.**_

 _Pfft, no way. I'm not the one who's acting like an actual cat!_

 _ **H—hey!**_

 _*laughs* anyways, once you get your five minute sequence, the next steps are the…_

 _ **Superhero poses. Because the transformation wouldn't be complete without poses. Now, if you don't mind, Ladybug, I will take over.**_

 _Why? Have you suddenly became the expert on poses?_

 _ **Why, yes I did.**_

 _Then we're doomed._

 _ **Anyways,**_ _ **while creating the poses, you have to make sure that they aren't boring and well…dumb. For instance…**_

Adrien lashed his hands out like a cat before he posed as though he was in a fighting stance, both legs slightly bent and one of the arms was lifted just slightly above his head and the other one in front of him. Behind him was his insignia.

Marinette twirled around then did a spin before she raised her leg up along with her hands before she did her final pose which was standing up and her arms were tucked in. Her insignia being behind her.

 _ **I'm sorry but-*laughs uncontrollably* really? REALLY? That's your pose! *laughs* it can't even match my awesome pose. I mean what kind of a pose**_ _ **stands up**_ _ **and then pretend to look all fierce and determined? *laughs***_

 _*growls* Chat Noir, I'm warning you. And besides, at least I don't look like I'm ready to brawl instead of posing. You sure you didn't take your pose from a sumo wrestler?_

 _ ***growls* now you're not being very nice…**_

 _You're the one who first started!_

 _ **Do you know what I**_ _ **think**_ _ **of your pose?! They're lame! *rips her notes***_

 _This is what I think of_ _your_ _pose! *rips notes*_

And then a fight came…

 _Signed Ladybug and Chat Noir_

 **Author's Note:** Oh boy…they are so on "good terms" XD so, this chapter is actually combined simply because both of them are related to each other so yeah, hopefully, we will get longer chapters as we go on. Toodles!


	5. Patrolling the City

**Author's Note:** It's official! This book has a cover :D although there might be a few adjustments being added to them…anyways, with a short A/N let's get going!

Note: This chapter will be written by Marinette.

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Babbocat15 for reviewing the story. Thanks to mayuralover for reviewing the story. Thanks to samuelsmwong for following, reviewing and favoring the story. Thanks to Eeveecat1248 for reviewing the story.

 **Responses:**

Babbocat15: No, they don't…well, at least I'm trying to not have them know heh. This is them writing in their hero forms.

* * *

Chapter 5: Patrolling the City

… _Hi._

 _And so, here we are with another chapter of our guide *huffs*. As you currently noticed, Chat Noir isn't here. He's probably sulking in a corner, crying his eyes out._

 _Ha._

 _*Scowls*_

 _Anyways…_

 _The next important step is to_ know your city _. This is really significant especially when you're fighting crime to make a quick getaway if needed. Better to be safe than sorry. Knowing your city and shortcuts is also really useful when you're running away from the police force—not that_ we are _, we had gained their trust…*pauses* well, somewhat…_

 _I know a certain kitty that's mixing up trouble…*scowls*_

 _Whenever you're not fighting evil, it's a good idea to patrol your city—just to make sure that everything is alright, maybe rescue a fellow citizen if necessary and such. If you're aren't sure when to patrol around the city, then perhaps do it at nighttime; nighttime are_ usually _calm and even if it's raining out, you would still need to patrol so it's best if you be prepared for all kinds of weather._

 _However, if there's nothing disturbing around the city, feel free to go up to your favorite and relax the day away until you have to go home._

 _I usually go up to the Eiffel Tower; it's the best and plus you get to see_ everything _._

 _And you know, if you're not alone, it's also best to have a partner with you…_

…

Ladybug softly landed on the top platform of the Eiffel Tower. She slightly jogged towards one of the rails and breathed in the night air.

She always loved it here.

Marinette swung herself around before sitting on the edge of the rail, feeling the soft breeze that would brush past by her face.

It was really a soothing night. The weather was just right too. There was not a single cloud in the sky; only thousands of stars glimmering through the blackening sky. Cars from below past by in blurs, looking like streaks of multicolour's.

And the breathtaking view. She could houses, the mansion—everything. Even Notre Dame.

She just loved this place; it always refreshes her mind, allowing herself to think.

Marinette had just finished defeating an Akuma while also along the way, she helped out a fellow citizen.

 _Anyways…_

 _Also, even if you're just patrolling the city, it's always nice to explore other areas where you're not familiar with. Who knows…_

 _You might find something that will interest you._

 _Another thing for patrolling the city,_ _always_ _know when to go home and to not go over your limits._

 _By going over your limits, I mean something that even though you are a hero, there would be always something that would be beyond your boundaries. Sometimes, it's best to let the police force deal with it._

 _Other times it's not._

 _While enjoying your special place and it surroundings, it's certainly easy to lose track of time. That being said, before you go out to patrol, make sure you give a quick glance at the clock then make an estimated time of when to go home._

 _Also, even though you're a heroine, this would an advantage to some…like crooks and what not._

 _If you don't feel safe going through an alleyway or a deserted part of the area, don't go. It's definitely a place for you to not go—have someone with you or take a taxi if you're walking home. Call your parents to let them know where you are._

 _Also, never talk to strangers; go out with a group of your friends. Stay together. Don't wander off alone._

 _Always be on your guard because you never know what will happen._

 _Signed Ladybug._

 **Author's Note:** Alright…so I had a little trouble with this one; hope it turned out good enough. I'm still trying to make the chapters longer but we will get there, you'll see. Toodles!


	6. Super Powers

**Author's Note:** Hello! The heat is starting to become hot…it's supposed to be 25 Degree Celsius… and my birthday is four days! Tadaa! I feel old; turning 21 :3 so, let's get going!

Note: This chapter will be written by Chat Noir

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to MirrorFlame for following the story. Thanks to DavidC20OfficialWriter for favoring and following the story. Thanks to marifan for favoring the story.

* * *

Chapter 6: Super Powers

 _ **Well, hello there. I hope you're pawsitively purrfect today. Today's lesson will be about Super powers and how to have the**_ _ **coolest**_ _ **ones…unless your Kwami have already given your powers to you then you're pretty much out of luck.**_

 _ **I just so happen to have the awesome powers.**_

 _ **Power of destruction. Such as…**_

"Cataclysm!"

Adrien's hand was up in the air and his ring was infused with dark magic. A ball of energy was floating above his hand before Adrien closed it with his fists, having swirls of energy going around his hand.

He slashed out a few times before posing, sending out waves of dark magic as a finishing touch.

 _ **So yeah…I'm pretty cool.**_

 _ ***Ahem* anyways…**_

 _ **If you're suddenly being told that you're going to be a hero, don't freak out. I repeat. Don't. Freak. Out. It does not do well at all. Now what you want to do, after you have everything registered in your brain, if you're lucky, decide on what you want to call your super powers.**_

 _ **For example, I call out "Cataclysm" and it's purpose is to destroy everything of what I touch.**_

 _ **When you're naming your powers, know**_ _ **what**_ _ **your powers' purpose. I mean, it's kind of lame when you know what to call your powers but you don't even know what their purpose is…**_

 _ **Get what I'm saying?**_

 _ **For Ladybug…*awkward pause***_

 _ **Ah…*ahem* sorry.**_

 _ **For Ladybug's, her power is to be able to purify by simply saying a random sentence.**_

"It's time to purify you!" Ladybug swung her yoyo around in a half circle before the yoyo was able to catch the darkened butterfly.

"Bye, bye butterfly." Ladybug said, releasing the critter after pressing the button. She then grabbed hold of an item she used and threw it in the air.

" _Miraculous Ladybug!"_

And everything that was once destroyed was fixed.

 _ **So yeah…that's pretty much it. For Ladybug, that "item" she was holding, it was a part of another of her powers which is called "Lucky Charm"**_

 _ **That power is what helps her observe the area, makes a plan for how to use the said object to achieve what she desires.**_

 _ **Which makes her pretty miraculous…geh…**_

 _ ***Sad face***_

 _ **Uhm…anyway…so uhm…yeah…**_

 _ **She also has the ability to fix everything that was once damaged which is pretty cool.**_

 _ **Now the second step is to test out your super powers before you even go out to the real deal.**_

 _ **In short, don't be me.**_

 _ **I once did that and let's just say, I found out the hard way when my "destructive power" timed out.**_

 _ **That also being said,**_ _ **always**_ _ **listen to what your little ehm…sidekick I guess has to say about your powers—whether you get to use them as a one-time only or having limits etc.**_

 _ **Sometimes, also, your powers may even have upgrades. Now for us, I don't know if we will have upgrades, Plagg hadn't even said anything about it—he likes to keep these things a secret.**_

 _ **Some creature he is…**_

 _ **Moving on to the next step which is…**_

 _ **Knowing what your power is.**_

 _ **What I mean by that is know what is going to**_ _ **hold**_ _ **your power. For instance, my ring is what is holding my destructive power. For Ladybug, her power is being hold by a yoyo which is also a handy object that is used for her to swing around the city.**_

 _ **For the object, it can be anything, really, depending what your mentor/guardian gives you. That can be a scepter, earrings, even bracelets. So yeah…really**_ _ **anything**_ _ **.**_

 _ **So, once you got your power named, go ahead and test it out! See what your newly power does! But, I must warn you. Before going out to the field to defeat enemies, know that you are confident with your new found abilities and hey, sometimes it's okay to make mistakes.**_

 _ **Especially if it's your first time being a hero.**_

 _ **Heck, even I made a mistake.**_

 _ **Always go with your best and go for it!**_

 _ **Signed Chat Noir**_

 **Author's Note: ** Huh…so surprisingly I didn't had any trouble with this chapter but it's fun to write haha and I hope it's not confusing…if it is, let me know! Toodles!


	7. Dealing with Crazy Psychopaths

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. What's new with you? I celebrated my birthday yesterday even though my actual birthday isn't till tomorrow. 21's my game XD and it also makes me feel old ;-; anywho, let's get going!

Note: This chapter will be written by Ladybug.

 **Legends:**

 _ **Bold italics:**_ _Ladybug's thoughts._

 _Note:_ _ **Bold italics**_ _will only appear in_ _ **this**_ _chapter._

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Little ChatBug for favoring and following the story. Thanks to mayuralover for reviewing the story. Thanks to MirrorFlame for reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter 7: Dealing with Crazy Psychopaths

 _Now, since you have partly learned the basics of being/becoming a super hero, the other step to learn is how to deal with crazy psychopaths…because no matter what, there will be_ _always_ _psychopaths…which could turn out bad._

" _Villains" as we like to call them mainly turn mad simply because of corrupted power and them targeting their victims and won't stop till the said targets are defeated._

 _However, it's important to know where your_ _standards_ _lie. Don't fight foes that are bigger than you if you_ _know_ _you can't win. Always get back up; it's better to be safe than sorry and it can spare some severe injuries._

 _Before you do anything, find their weakness. Examine their body type—know what their made of._

 _And when you know, go ahead and release your powers._

 _Oh and also avoid the really_ _crazy_ _ones such as the ones who have no control over them whatsoever._

"I'm coming to get you!" a crazy laugh came. "No escape! Come here, pesky bug! I'm gonna _squash_ you!" she cackled, a witch cackle.

Ladybug scowled, jumping and avoiding the attacks that were shot from the crazy villain.

 _As you can see, they can get out of hand…yeah…not fun. Especially when they make remarks on you. And it is where you can go ahead and casually defeat them._

"Do you know why you are called Lady _bug_?" the foe smirked, toying with her powers. "It's because you're really are _bug_ and have nothing better to do than to go around make other people's life miserable."

Ladybug scowled, making a flat face before she made her move by throwing her yoyo forward which hit at the enemy, sending her flying.

"Jerk." Ladybug muttered, angrily.

"Ah, but you're _my_ kind of bug." Noir purred.

That only made Ladybug threw him an annoyed look.

…

 _That really wasn't necessary but that had just reminded me of something. It is_ _bound_ _that you will be dealing with villains that will even flirt with you, claiming that you're their long lost love or something._

 _So, yeah. Be aware, know your villains and aim at your best!_

 _And hey, if you even found yourself being_ _chased_ _by the foes themselves, it's always a good idea to have yourself a…_

 _Good run._

Ladybug screeched in halt as she turned a corner before she looked up, eyes wide.

"There she is!" one of the foes exclaimed.

"Get her!"

"Don't let her get away!"

"Oh no." Mari groaned.

And Mari began chasing the other way, going away from the angry mob of villains that were threatening her in a not so nice way!

Ladybug got yanked from her yoyo when the string was tied to a part of a building.

 _ **Hmm…time for a plan B.**_ Ladybug thought.

 _When you have a mob of villains chasing after you,_ _always_ _(I can't stress this out enough)_ _ALWAYS_ _have a plan B so you know what your next step is! With the group of enemies coming after you, take them out one by one and only then chase after the_ _main_ _villain._

 _Not only will you have the upper advantage but it can also give you the element of surprise!_

 _And_ _that_ _is always handy, no matter what._

Ladybug peeked out from behind the chimney, examining her surroundings. She found out that there were two enemies to her left and two to her right. Smirking, she got to work by taking them out, having them go unconscious; the same had happened to the right. Both of the villains went out-cold.

Eventually, Ladybug finished her job by taking out the foes and she proceeded to track down the main adversary.

She grabbed hold of her "Miraculous object" and when she spotted the opponent, she smirked knowing that she had the upper hand. The villain was facing her from the back, unknowing what was to come next.

With the right moment, Ladybug threw the smoke pellet which caused the smoke rise.

The villain coughed. "What the? Where did this come from?!" he shouted.

"How about from above!?" a voice exclaimed.

The villain started to turn around and when he did, a foot collided with him, breaking the amulet that was around his neck.

"You have done enough harm, Akuma! Time to cleanse evil!" Ladybug proclaimed, taking out her yoyo and it grabbed the butterfly, purifying it. "Bye, bye little butterfly."

The little critter flew away and then she threw the object in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

 _And then, you can go ahead and laugh that main foe's misery. Main foe being Hawk Moth._

"Argh! No! My plan had failed but be assured, Ladybug and Chat Noir…darkness will _win_!"

 _Yeah sure…remind me, again. How many times had we defeated "his minions"? Hawk Moth doesn't stand a chance against us._

 _But anyways, when you defeated and dealt with the villains that can go crazy on you…_

 _Feel free to party._

 _So go ahead; grab a bottle of whiskey and party all night long._

 _Cheers!_

 _Signed Ladybug._

 **Author's Note: ** So, this one wasn't bad at all ^^ and we're getting longer chapters as we go further. I'm really excited for one of the chapters—it's going to be a bit…crazy but it will be worth it XD toodles!


	8. Last-minute Getaway And Rescuing

**Author's Note:** Wow, uh guess I don't have much to say XD but uhm, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to MirrorFlame for reviewing the story. Thanks to XxsharpmoonxX for reviewing the story. Thanks to PlaggdaCat for favoring the story. Thanks to Eeveecat1248 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Underfallsfangirl for following and favoring the story.

* * *

Chapter 8: Last-minute Getaway And Rescuing

 _ **Perhaps when making a guide, this has got to be one of my favorite chapters to write. Because last-minute getaways are always coo and I'll teach you how to be stylish when getting away!**_

 _ **So, don't sweat. Chat Noir is here. The Master of all Last-Minute Getaway because I always do them 24/7.**_

 _ **Let's get going.**_

 _ **While making the last-minute getaway, you absolutely want to make sure that you have enough spacing around your area. Because if you don't, things could lead very badly.**_

 _ **Always make sure you have enough space.**_

 _ **Let's take a look at some of the examples:**_

Chat Noir grunted when he landed on the ground. He widened his eyes when he saw an oncoming attack and at the last minute, he leaped to avoid the blast and landed on the ground, skidding back.

 _ **Of course, there will be times when the last-minute escape becomes tougher.**_ _ **That**_ _ **is when you really have to look out for! If you don't, you can get quite a nasty blast.**_

 _ **And trust me, it's no fun.**_

 _ **I, myself, had experience multiple of times and it's really painful. The next thing you know, you will have sore muscles the next day**_ _ **and**_ _ **you will have people asking you questions why you walk like an old grandpa.**_

 _ **Moving on.**_

 _ **When the escape gets harder, don't panic. Just stay calm and like before, examine your surroundings. If a rooftop is your only option for a quick escape, then use it. Don't try to look for other surroundings especially if you're at a tight spot.**_

 _ **Use what you have to get away.**_

"Hahaha, got you now kitty! There's nowhere to run!" the water villain replied, grinning.

Chat Noir looked up before making a cocky smile. "You sure about that?"

"Wha…?"

Smirking, Chat Noir threw his staff behind the villain but he grabbed on to it so that when the staff got expanded, he used it like a javelin and made his escape up at the rooftop.

Eyes wide, the villain howled something awful and it was sure enough to shatter anyone's eardrums that came close to her.

 _ **So yeah…once you make your exit, feel free to boast at your villain. Because it's always amusing to see them crying their eyes out when they thought they had you captured.**_

 _ **Another one of my favorite topics is last-minute rescuing! However, this is also extremely dangerous simply because most villains are known to double-cross you even after examine everything so carefully.**_

 _ **They can be a real pain in the butt.**_

 _ **That being said, you, yourself, have to double-cross them too because your life isn't already complicated.**_

 _ **Here's how it works:**_

 _ **Don't be foolish.**_

 _ **I'm serious. Don't make a bet with the villain where you will know you will lose. It could cost your life, the person being kidnapped, or both! The person is counting on**_ _ **you**_ _ **to save him, her or them.**_

 _ **You have to outsmart them. Heck, you can even tick them off but only if you do it right.**_

 _ **There will always be a scary thought such as what happens if the villain used the person as a shield? Or kills them anyway? It's okay to think those.**_

Noir gritted his teeth as he stared at the enemy with a hard look.

"You let them go right now." Noir snarled, taking out his staff.

The foe laughed at his poor attempt.

"Sure. _But…_ if you think you can defeat me, then I'll let them go. If not, they're mine forever." the opponent gleamed madly.

The fearful person whimpered, her hopeful eyes staring at Noir. Noir let out a heavy breath. If he made a wrong move, the crazed enemy will kill her. If he loses, the villain will take her away.

Noir breathed, getting ready in his fighting stance, a plan in his mind.

"Fine. I'll play your duel."

The foe smirked and before the captured girl could even know what was going on, she was welcomed by a cage and the cage pulled her up.

 _Fantastic_. Noir thought.

He reacted just in time when the villain swiped her hand but Noir leaped backwards. Smirking, Noir chuckled quietly as he had a plan in mind. He continued to avoid the attacks from the foe until he was up against a tree; his back pressing it.

"It's now to say goodbye. Any last words?"

"Yeah. How dumb can you get?"

The villain blinked. "What?"

Like that, Noir used the tree as a liftoff before jumped off from the villain's head. While he was in the air, he shouted.

"Cataclysm!"

With the power in his hand, Chat Noir destroyed the cage and caught the girl before she even had the chance to fall. With the girl in hand, Noir leaped away which left the villain rather frustrated.

 _ **Yeah, I know. I can be cool.**_

 _ **So, I guess that's that. So just remember, stay cool, stay you.**_

 _ **Signed, Chat Noir**_

 **Author's Note:** Tadaa and that shall be it for this chapter. I've got plenty of stuff stored just for you guys! Toodles!


	9. Cool Combat Moves

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I'm excited because Winny had stated the Christmas special episode will come out this year ^^ so I'm pretty hype for that, aha. I'm also making a "special episode" but it's a Halloween one which is still in the planning and won't be released until mid-October ^^ so get ready! Anyways, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to PlaggdaCat for reviewing the story. Thanks to miraculousakuma (Guest) for reviewing the story. Thanks to TornadoF6 for following the story.

* * *

Chapter 9: Cool Combat Moves

 _When you have figured everything else which includes superpowers/poses, transformation sequences etc, it's now time to learn some combat moves._

 _You don't want_ _any_ _combat moves. Combat moves really depends on how you fight the villains and what you have learned so far whenever you took karate or any other form of fighting._

 _The important thing is to_ _study_ _your opponent. Study how they move, how they use their forms…study everything about them. Not only will you have the upper advantage but you can also predict their next move._

 _That being said, you can also stop their next move from happening and that includes from happening something even worse!_

Ladybug narrowed her eyes, studying her opponent. The foe smirked before releasing her own ninja-like moves which Ladybug dodged them. Marinette then ducked down before she made a side-sweep, knocking the adversary down to the ground.

Mari smirked at the fallen figure.

 _Also, while studying them, you should also study if they have any "hidden weapons". Because you never know when they will strike again but this time with a secret possession!_

Ladybug threw some punches here and there which the ninja dodged it. However, on the next round, the ninja performed an unexpected move by twirling to the side (with her leg in the air so that she can throw Ladybug off-guard). When she did, the ninja used her blade and managed to make a stab on her shoulder.

Ladybug hissed from the pain, staggering a bit.

 _So yeah…it's really not fun being stabbed…and plus, if you got any sorts of injury, you would have so many questions being directed to you and which you have to answer!_

 _Unless you make some incredible lie which all of the people would buy then you're pretty much out of luck._

 _When performing combat moves, it shouldn't be "cool" or fancy. It should rather be simple, really. Unless you want to make a surprise move, go ahead and add in a backward flip because that's usually always cool._

 _Now that we got that out of the way, we need to back track. By back track, I mean, don't go in the field if you're not ready. I mean it. It's foolish and really_ _really_ _stupid. You are risking your life out there._

 _Even if you are a black belt, you should at least wait until you are ready. Until you are confident in yourself._

 _For starters, I recommend not being in the battle field and let the police capture the thugs. For now, I would suggest practicing using your object that would allow to move around the city more quickly. And your powers too. When you have that in hand, only then you can perform the combat moves._

 _And when you do feel ready for combat moves, use simple moves for starters. When you get the hang of it, feel free to do some complex moves because believe it or not, that_ _would_ _throw your enemy off-guard!_

 _Signed Ladybug._

 **Author's Note:** Alright…*scratches head* I did had trouble with this one as I don't know a lot of combat moves. I'm a dancer so I'm somewhat limited to combat moves…yeah…so, feel free to point out any mistakes I had might've put in here or feel free to expand. Feedback is always welcomed! Toodles!


	10. Dealing with Cold Dads and Mansions

**Author's Note:** Whoo! We had finally reached the double digits, tadaa! I've also heard some news about ML; apparently the big new baddie is gonna make Hawk Moth look like a baby…well, alright then…I'm pretty excited about it aha XD and they're also gonna make a musical, too. ALSO, on September 1st, which is their 1st year anniversary, there's a thing going on and they (the fans) suggested we should celebrate the anniversary by having us fanfic writers to create amazing fanfics—which we all do—on that day by using the hash tag #1yearofMiraculous. That's the hashtag IF people are going to participate; I for one am, tadaa. It could be fun ^^ so…who's all gonna join? That also being said, it doesn't have to be fanfic writers. It can be people who draws amazing fan art or who makes amazing graphic/gifs…anything, really. Now, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to LilyTheNinjaGirl for reviewing and following the story.

* * *

Chapter 10: Dealing with Cold Dads and Awesome Mansions

 _ **You know, I actually dread to write this chapter…simply because it really isn't my cup of tea BUT the awesome thing about this chapter is that I get to write about the awesome mansion which I currently live in as a normal human being with a boring life…**_

 _ **Moving on.**_

 _ **The next step of being a superhero is to know your civilian identity well even so that you can be a pro at keeping it a secret. You also want to identify what sort of background the said human being would want to have.**_

 _ **For me, I have a tough life as Adrien. I also chose Chat Noir simply because well, I wanted to. I wanted to get away from my normal life—it's…controlling to say the least. I was never happy with it, to be honest.**_

 _ **Not since my mom left…**_

 _ **Unknown reasons to my dad, I actually never found out why my mom had left us. Whenever I ask my father about it, he would say "because she did. Now stop asking that." and stuff…**_

 _ **You know, how it is.**_

 _ **That being said, if you guys are also dealing with similar situation such as mine, just know that you're aren't alone. Even if you think that the world is going to end, it's not. There's**_ _ **always**_ _ **going to be someone with you even if you don't see it.**_

 _ **And that is why I'm here to help you out. I'll try everything to help you guys.**_

 _ **So, you think you can stay with me? Till the end?**_

 _ **When you're dealing with cold fathers, the important step is that even though they seem cold and distant and they never want to do some bonding with you, they actually still love you, deep down in their cold barriers.**_

 _ **You, yourself, have to realize that. They still love you even if they seem cruel.**_

 _ **That being said, even if they don't want to do anything with you, you have to push them. Try doing bonding with them, do family activities…do anything that will make them come to the light.**_

 _ **To make them drop their cold barriers.**_

 _ **Ungh…this is hard to write…**_

 _ **Sorry…**_

 _ **One thing you should know though is to**_ _ **never**_ _ **ask about their wife/mother of their disappearances and such. You wouldn't get a proper answer and that would get you nowhere.**_

 _ **The only answer you will get is "Don't ever ask me that again." which will leave you to sulk.**_

 _ **And trust me on this,**_ _ **never**_ _ **dig around. Things will only get even messier than it already was.**_

 _ **Okay, so now we had got that out of the way, let's talk about living in awesome mansions that could potentially get lost in it even if you, yourself, reside in it.**_

 _ **And trust me, getting lost in mansions is totally normal so don't feel ashamed about it.**_

 _ **I, myself, as Adrien had actually gotten lost…it wasn't fun but yet, it was my first time living in here so yeah…I had an excuse.**_

 _ **When living in a mansion,**_ _ **know your surroundings.**_ _ **Know where everything is and the shortcuts if they have it. Because, you never know when you need the short cuts—they could be used for emergencies or to just hide from everything.**_

 _ **I actually had to use a map to know my…but now, I pretty much got it memorized.**_

 _ **There are also more benefits when living in the mansion such as having parties. But of course, you have to find a way to deal with your strict fathers about even hosting a party. If worse comes to worse, you can always give them the "the eyes". Yes, the puppy eyes which usually works almost all the time…**_

 _ **And if that doesn't work, have fun making a deal with them.**_

 _ **If your fathers says yes, they would most likely say "Fine just don't be too nosy or don't go near my priceless antiques" or something like that.**_

 _ **And if something doesn't go right, you can always have your friends sneak in!**_

 _ **No, I'm just kidding because that usually never works.**_

 _ **Anyways, when living in a mansion, you want to have the "top best securities" as my father puts it. Because you know it's a mansion…almost everything can happen if not handled properly. Burglars or crazy maniac villains can enter in and things would just be chaotic. Especially when you, yourself, is secretly a superhero and that would only make your father be suspicious!**_

 _ **And when living in a mansion, watch out for those bodyguards…because they can be creepy, to be honest and it will make them think that you are part of a secret evil organization or something. And of course, we can't forget about "Daddy's assistant" whose always giving you the evil eye as though you're going to cause trouble at any second! And furthermore, she will boss you around.**_

 _ **All in all, mansions can have secrets too. And they usually don't come out as good ones. I just happen to balance things…kinda.**_

 _ **But hey, there are also good advantages with the mansion such as having friends over so you guy scan just sit and relax and watch the big screen while also eating pizza.**_

 _ **Cheers,**_

 _ **Signed Chat Noir.**_

 **Author's Note:** I always find it funny that I have something much longer to write about Chat Noir rather than Ladybug…lol. Chat Noir is such a fun character to write, aha. But anyways, guys, we only have about twelve chapters or so. That being said, stay tuned! Toodles


	11. Evil Hawkdaddy or Something

**Author's Note:** HAPPY 1ST YEAR OF MIRACULOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MAY IT BE FILLED WITH SUNSHINE AND RAINBOWS AND BE EVEN MORE MIRACULOUS! And I also can't believe that's it ALREADY SEPTEMBER! Which means I'm not going back to school; I'm completely done with school. Argh, it's gonna be so weird…Are you guys going back to school? Let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Starlight-Rebel for favoring and following the story. Thanks to samuelsmwong for favoring the story and for following me as an author.

* * *

Chapter 11: Evil Hawkdaddy or Something

 _When you are a Superhero, you will naturally have an evil villain even if you don't want to! There just seemed to be no escaping from evil. As they say, "good cannot exist without evil." Just as "evil cannot exist without good."_

 _But, have no fear, Ladybug here will help you on how to defeat the evil without being killed—just kidding, there will be death though…_

 _The first thing you want to know about the evil villains—especially the main villain—is that would almost always have minions to do their dirty work! That being said, you will have to transform to your alter ego to defeat the darkness that had corrupted the human being._

 _That being said, you will get to purify them! Yay!_ _But_ _, because the said villain is corrupted, there is a chance where tragedy will take a role simply because the main enemy is sadistic bastard. That "tragedy" is when the main adversary decided to kill the corrupted human being—that would scar you and will make you feel like you can't save anyone else anymore._

 _So, when things like that come, it's important for you to keep yourself in check. Sometimes you also have to hide your emotions as the big bad wolf can use that to his/her advantage._

 _It's awful, I know but you just have to push yourself._

 _The next step about knowing the evil adversary is to know_ _ **who**_ _they are and_ _ **what**_ _they are capable of. It's really bad when you're out there, saving the world and yet, this crazy manic came out of nowhere only to find out that you don't know anything about the said main villain. Therefore,_ _ **gather**_ _as much_ _ **information**_ _you need. This way, you will know when to attack and defeat the enemy._

 _It's always pays off to go a group meeting so that you can hear what your other fellow superhero members had found out!_

 _This especially useful simply because if you fight one of the minions again, you'll know how to rescue the corrupted being in a heartbeat and you can save time!_

 _However, when you're facing off the ultimate enemy, sometimes it doesn't hurt to hear out his story of how he became evil. Who knows; you may be able to free him in the end._

 _But even if you fight so many minions, the main anti-hero can be tricky since you won't know what to expect. You won't know what he will do; you won't know the tricks that are up his sleeves. You practically won't know anything and so, the said battle can be tough!_

 _Once you're up at the main villain, they will talk before they even get to the fighting at all. But even during the talking, they will throw a surprise attack at you thus you have to be at your guard at_ _ **all**_ _times._

 _Having said that, more complications will be on its way such as having the foe throw a random minion as an obstacle course even if you were preparing to fight the big baddie._

 _I know its terrible but you have to be prepared for any random obstacles._

 _Once you defeat the mini obstacles, you'll be facing the big baddie. Yes, it will be nerve-wracking and scary simply because practically the whole world is counting on you to defeat the wicked evil that had been threatening your world._

 _While fighting the ultimate battle, you really do have to be ready for the worst. The worst thing that can happen in a battle is having your partner or partners die. That's honestly the worst thing that can happen._

 _And that is when you really have to be ready especially your emotions._

Adrien let out a last sigh. "Bye, bye…little butterfly."

Marinette lifted her head up and she saw Adrien being covered in sparkles of light. "Adrien…? Noir…? No! No! Adrien!" Marinette screamed, trying to clutch his body but she found that it was transparent and could no longer feel his body.

"ADRIEN!" she howled, seeing him disappear into the light.

Seeing the light, Marinette lifted her hand and touched it but it broke into balls of sparkles and they gently flew away.

"Adrien…" she whimpered.

As the light was fading away, she let out a sorrow loud scream.

" _ **ADRIEN!"**_

 _It's absolutely the most terrible thing the villain could do. And from there, this is where you absolutely have to keep your emotions in check simply because your emotions can easily take you over._

 _Emotions such as upset, depressed and revenge. Revenge is a terrible deed that shouldn't even be on your mind._

 _After losing someone important to you, you will feel the revenge coming at you and you will want nothing more than to kill the ultimate villain right there and then. But you have to refrain yourself._

 _If you refrain yourself, you will become stronger._

 _If you refrain yourself, you will become even more…miraculous._

 _All in all, go at your best and overcome the darkness!_

 _Signed,_

 _Ladybug._

 **Author's Note: ** Alright, a bit longer which is good but I felt like I was repeating myself in different sentences… :3 so yeah, toodles!


	12. When in doubt, Plan C

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I've got the Flash DVD and I'm set to make the novelization, pretty excited ^^ ANYWAYS, whose excited for the Miraculous special episodes this year? I am :D now, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Chaton Jaune for favoring, following and reviewing the story. Thanks to kiyomihaunterly780 for favoring the story. Thanks to mayuralover for reviewing the story. Thanks to Miraculous Pink Ninja for favoring the story.

 **Responses:**

mayuralover: I merely use that part as an example to show how bad if your partner had died during a battle with the ultimate villain; in this guide/story, Chat's still alive. If you remember, I often switch from first and third person just to show examples.

Chaton Jaune: Maybe. I'm actually not too sure. But if it fits with the guide, then I'll put the reveal.

* * *

Chapter 12: When in doubt, Plan C

 _ **When fighting villains, you know that they would always cause trouble. And not in the good way. Plus, they can be really annoying too especially if they "tricks up their sleeves". And that is when you really have to be on guard!**_

 _ **It's not fun at all!**_

 _ **But don't worry! Chat Noir is here, at your service.**_

 _ **You can thank me later; I'm quite fabulous you know 3**_

 _ **And like before, always know the enemy. I'm sure Marinette has told you all about examining the villains and their weaknesses so we can go ahead and skip it.**_

 _ **But I bet what she didn't told you or had forgotten or had ran out of time—you know—is that when in doubt, have plan C! Because you never know when you'll need one in case all of your other plans failed…either miserably or out of luck or other unfortunate events!**_

 _ **So with Plan C in mind, this is where you have to plan it really carefully!**_

 _ **This is the "ultimate plan" to truly defeat/purify the corrupted being.**_

 _ **That being said, let's get on to see what should be on Plan C.**_

 _ **The first thing you should learn is that your plan C should be trickery and wiser.**_

 _ **In other words, don't repeat the same moves in Plan C especially if you knew they didn't work out so well!**_

 _ **The first two plans should be basic and efficient.**_

 _ **Most of the times, plan B works as well. But if that plan failed, you can easily brush up the mistakes that you had made in your last two plans. With that in mind, you can plan your plan C with even better ideas.**_

 _ **And if you can, try having your plan C as an element of surprise!**_

Ladybug panted, biting her lip as she and her partner ran out of moves. So far, their two plans had failed. Marinette gave a glance as she saw her partner in an unstable spot and if she moves, he could fall.

If she moves, there's a chance where the villain can attack Chat Noir.

"What are you going to do now, Ladybug?" the villain cackled, taunting her. "I got your kitty trapped. One wrong move and he will be sent to his doom." he sneered.

Marinette clenched her fists and her eyes fell upon Noir. Chat lifted his head up, staring into the eyes of his Lady before giving a reassured smile.

"It's okay, Ladybug. I trust you."

Ladybug let out a small sigh. Sometimes, that cat trusts too much.

As she examined the area, an idea sparked into her mind and a grin escaped on her face.

"You wanna bet?" Mari smirked. She then started to run which made the enemy widened his eyes. Ladybug threw out her yoyo, grabbing the adversary's blade and she threw it towards the rope that was holding Chat Noir. The blade sliced through it, releasing Chat Noir while Ladybug grabbed the akumatized object, smashing it.

 _ **Yeah…she's pretty awesome…*stares dreamily***_

 _ ***ahem***_

 _ **Anyways.**_

 _ **So, three things that were in this today's chapter:**_

 _ **When in doubt, have plan C.**_

 _ **First two plans should be basic and efficient.**_

 _ **Have Plan C as an element of surprise!**_

 _ **When you got that all done, you're sure to be a superb hit!**_

 **Author's Note:** And once again, a short chapter—I apologize…but I really hope to have longer chapters along the way. Toodles!


	13. How to Protect Your Secret Identity

**Author's Note:** And I'm back with another chapter of AGOHTBLACH…damn that's confusing XD we only have nine chapters left of this guide and once I've finished both of my Miraculous story, I'll probably go on a small hiatus break of writing. Not too long and not too short. BUT WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A NEW VILLAIN FOR THE SHOW! Anyways, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to samuelsmwong for reviewing the story and following me as an author.

* * *

Chapter 13: How to Protect Your Secret Identity

 _I'll be honest with you. When you suddenly found out that you're a superhero, you're probably thinking "YES! I'M A HERO NOW!" or "Say what?" or whatever response comes to your mind._

 _But there are ups and downs with being a superhero._

 _Right after your little partner had told you everything you need, she/he will mention one thing that would crash your world down. That small thing is…_

 _You_ cannot _tell anyone that you're the Hero of whatever city you're protecting. Because if you do, complicated things will start to happen such as allowing your ultimate villain to have an upper advantage. By doing so, he will no doubt send an evil minion to either capture your family or friends or even both!_

 _That will torture you and it will make you succumb by forcing yourself to go into the obvious trap that will eventually make you to reveal your true identity._

 _It isn't fun._

 _Another bad thing is that there is a chance where your closest friend will_ _ **turn on your back**_ _on_ _you. She/he will of course feel betrayed, upset, hurt…and you can't do anything to comfort your friend simply because they won't talk to you even if you have said "I only did this to protect you."_

 _Now, what's even more complicated is that keeping your secret identity away from your partner in crime. Because that's where things will change for good. You absolutely can't let him or her figure out your real identity; it's just not done without someone being hurt._

 _That's why whenever you finish the battle, always take off if you have a transformation time limit._

 _So that being said, here are some few steps on how to protect your identity._

 _Step one:_

 _After you had just been announced that you're now a hero, you need to have two different personalities. However, that is optional._

 _If you can manage to act differently without having someone figuring out your alter ego then you don't need two different personalities._

 _Confusing, I know._

 _Let's say if you're the clumsy type whenever you're not in your alter ego, stick with that personality. But when the fight comes, this is where things change. You change from being clumsy to being strong, determined and even depended._

 _There will be no doubt that a person can't figure out your true identity unless they're too nosy then that's a different story._

 _Also, if your friends began to talk about the "New Hero in Town/City", try not to avoid it or otherwise they will suspect something. Always be in tune with the conversation even if it makes you uncomfortable. It's tough, I know but you will get there._

"Marinette! Marinette!" a voice called out which drew the attention of the raven-haired girl.

Marinette turned around and saw her friend, Alya who seemed to be running with excitement. It was all over her face as well.

"What's up? You look excited." Marinette pointed out.

"Just...just…gimme a moment." Alya responded, trying to catch her breath. After a second, Alya pulled out her phone and shoved it in front of her face. "Look! I got a recent video of Ladybug who probably just finished fighting the battle!"

Mari blinked as she watched the latest video. "Ah, that's really…great, Alya! Did you post it on the Ladyblog?"

"Duh. I already posted it the minute I got the video." Alya answered, taking away her phone. She stared the video, dreamily. "She's so awesome! Wish I can get to meet her someday."

Mari gave a small smile.

 _So yeah._

 _Those conversations can be pretty tough. I know how it feels. You don't want to participate in the talk but if you don't say nothing, then they will suspect something. But you can't also let out your excitement too much or otherwise they will become suspicious._

 _But sometimes, there will be times where you have to show your true identity to the world. And that's okay. Sometimes, you have to take risk. It's all a part of being a hero._

 _And when you showed the world what you can do, they will put their faith into you! They will begin to trust you and that will make you even more…miraculous!_

 _Also, sometimes it's really okay to surprise your friend a two. Since you know now that her dream is to meet the world's famous superheroes, sometimes it's just really okay to show up at her room or give an interview._

Ladybug swung in the air with the help of her yoyo. She knew that Alya wanted nothing more than to meet Ladybug in person. The heroine also tried to make in contact with Chat Noir but he sent a message, saying he couldn't make it.

She then zipped through a window where she knew Alya was waiting. Marinette smiled when she saw her friend sitting on the couch.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me." the voice made Alya turn around and gasped.

"It's Ladybug!" Alya exclaimed, happily. "Uhm, yes. Yes I did."

Smiling, Ladybug walked over to her seat and sat down.

"Well, let's begin." Marinette replied.

 _But remember, if you're starting to do favors of what the said person had asked, don't go overboard. Sometimes, it's just best to stick in the shadows._

 _Signed, Ladybug._

 **Author's Note:** Whoo-hoo! Three pages for Marinette XD lol so I didn't really had trouble with this one but again, I felt like it was repeating itself…SORRY. Meh, I just ate almost a full bowl of Spaghetti and Meatballs and I'm bloated Dx anyways, toodles!


	14. Fangirls EXCEED WITH CAUTION!

**Author's Note:** Soo…this chapter is going to be hectic…XD so I hope you're prepared for it and let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Chaton Jaune for reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter 14: Fangirls…EXCEED WITH CAUTION!

 _ **When you're being a superhero, you think it's all great and there are no complications other than your ultimate evil dude who's ruining your city with his evil minions…**_

 _ **You would think it would sound so simple, no?**_

 _ **Wrong.**_

 _ **With every superhero, there comes a maddening yet strange group that even puzzles us sometimes (although we actually take it in, aha)…**_

 _ **The Fangirls.**_

 _ **For some strange reason, there always have to have fangirls for whatever reason it may be.**_

 _ **Having fangirls or fanboys can be really good but yet it can be really bad at the same time!**_

 _ **How?**_

 _ **Well, I'm glad you asked! Let's start with the "good points".**_

 _ **One of the first few good points is that they would ask for your photographs or taking a photo with you which you can gladly accept! I, of course, do although what I don't understand is why sometimes, Ladybug gives me a dirty look…**_

 _ **That really puzzles me.**_

 _ **But anyways…**_

 _ **And of course while there are also Fangirl and Fanboys, there will be reporters/paparazzi people. Honestly, they're really annoying so I sometimes try to avoid them whenever I can.**_

 _ **Another good point with having fangirls/fanboys is that you can interact with them. You can get to know them and who knows…by some strange coincidence, you may even become friends! Or by some odd reason, you may even have bodyguards.**_

 _ **Not that I need any bodyguards—I'm just pawsitively purfect.**_

 _ **Now, here are the bad news…**_

 _ **With fangirls/fanboys, things can become dangerous especially when one decided to kidnap you and stuff you in the closet forever…**_

 _ **Why? I don't know.**_

 _ **And they may follow you wherever you are even though you don't want to be bothered or followed for that matter! Makes sense? I'll sort it out for you…**_

Chat Noir chases the air (of this, there's no doubt). The fangirls chases Chat Noir (which makes Chat Noir a grouch). But the fangirls doesn't always get Chat Noir (not enough clout).

 _ **Usually, it's really hard to have some "me" time without being seen from the public's eye! Although, you can actually prank them but that doesn't always work since usually, I almost always get shouted at…**_

 _ **One thing I forgot to mention is that fangirls can give you a really really tight grip which makes it impossible to escape and they end up dragging you away.**_

 _ **BUT you also have to give the fangirls equal attention because if you don't one could get mad and things will be out of control! And you really don't want that…**_

 _ **That being said, make sure you don't spend too much time with fangirls simply because your partner in crime could get jealous!**_

 _ **A guy SIMPLY can't win!**_

 _ **All in all, sometimes, it's just best to stay hidden in the shadows so you won't have to deal with these complications. Especially if you're a guy!**_

 _ **Signed,**_

 _ **Chat Noir**_

 **Author's Note: ** This was fun to write XD but anyways guys, I guess that will be it for this chapter and I shall see you next time! Toodles!


	15. Always Have A Mentor

**Author's Note: ** Hello, what is up? I just finished Sick Day last week and I basically had a Star Trek marathon XD and why, of course, darlings be prepared for a Star Trek story to come out XD anyways, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to samuelsmwong for reviewing the story. Thanks to Chaton Jaune for reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter 15: Always Have a Mentor

 _As a hero, you would always have some complications even if you're not doing hero biz, you would have problems as a civilian. And that's alright; having problems are the most common thing to have._

 _Everyone gets them._

 _Complications are tough and it's important to have someone with you so you can talk it out and see the right solutions. These people are what we call mentors or guides._

 _They help you look through the dark and back to the light. Making the right choice instead of the wrong one._

 _Unfortunately, there would be some people who would trick you; the world is a cruel place and you need to look after yourself._

 _When you're with a mentor, it's better to release your emotions. Trust me; when you do, it will be easier to find out what's bothering you. Also, don't hide. Spill out everything._

 _Of course, you can talk to your helpful sprites for solutions although they usually don't give a proper answer…_

 _With mentors, they would help you with anything such as with training as they don't have that much limits like with the sprites. So, it doesn't necessarily have to deal with life complications._

 _It can be anything, really._

 _Also, having a mentor can really have an advantage. Most of them would usually have healing powers so whenever your sprite creatures or even yourself, you can go to them. But of course, it's probably the best idea to ask your mentor about their limits simply because not all mentors can be too powerful._

 _Furthermore, make sure you ask mentor about yourself and powers because who knows…you may even get yourself an upgrade from them!_

 _From that apart, having sprites can also be helpful too. They're the reason why you're able to transform into your alter ego simply because they give you the ability to do so._

 _Also, don't be too hesitate to make a bond with them. You may need their help in the future as they, themselves, may be able to give some of their powers to you if the situation is really terrible such as facing the ultimate villain._

 _All in all, having sprites are pretty helpful and amazing. Always have them at your side and don't be afraid to make a bond with them simply because you guys might need each other in the end._

 **Author's Note:** So, not really satisfied with this chapter…I felt I could've done better but I guess something was holding me back *shrugs* and as you already know, the new Star Trek story is already out! Toodles!


	16. Killing it with the Looks

**Author's Note:** Wow, I still can't believe that I'm going to finish another story…six more chapters to go, guys! Let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to samuelsmwong or reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter 16: Killing it with the Looks

 _ **Perhaps one of the most important steps of being a good hero is having your purrfect charms. And that's why I'm here today to help you guide through them! Since after all, I'm the one with the good looks.**_

 _ **Whenever you're going out, it's an ideal idea to always look your best! So that way you can impress your lady.**_

Ladybug sighed, staring at the view of the Paris. It was breathtakingly beautiful especially when it's at night. She would always come here after night patrols with her partner but now she contacted him if he could join her.

"Hello, my lady." a voice purred.

Ladybug grinned, knowing exactly who's that voice belonged to. Grinning, the heroine turned around to see Chat Noir.

 _ **Yeah…my lady…**_

 _ ***Ahem* anyways.**_

 _ **Whenever you can, you always want to show off your looks and who knows, you may even**_ charm _**a villain.**_

"The fight ends here." a villain snarled, taking out its weapons.

"You sure about that? Because I can tell you one thing. If there's anything that will defeat you, it's probably my handsome good looks." Noir gave a cocky grin though that only made the enemy and Ladybug made a deflated face, annoyed.

… _ **well, I just simply don't understand why sometimes the villain gets exaggerated. I mean, it's not my fault I have good looks.**_

 _ **But, that's another point! If you got the looks, flaunt it. Don't hide. Just show it off and embrace it.**_

 _ **It's important to be**_ you. _ **No one wants a carbon copy of someone else. It's just not cool. You won't be you anymore.**_

 _ **That being said, just get out there and be yourself. There's no better. Don't be afraid to let it all out.**_

 _ **Who knows? You may be able to defeat the villains with your charms.'**_

 _ **So, be true. Be you.**_

 _ **Signed,**_

 _ **Chat Noir**_

 **Author's Note: ** And I just realized that it's getting harder to write the further we go…but anyways, guys. This is going to be it for this chapter—which I'm not really satisfied with but I had writer's block for this one—and I shall you guys next time. Toodles!


	17. If you can't beat'em, join'em

**Author's Note: ** Who's here an OUAT fan? They're coming out next week with season six 3 finally XD if you aren't, I suggest watching it; it's really cool ^^ anyways, onwards with the story!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to samuelsmwong for reviewing the story. Thanks to Linkmaster333 for favoring the story.

* * *

Chapter 17: If you can't beat'em, join'em

 _Sometimes, when you're battling a villain, you will get crazy ideas. Crazy ideas where your partner won't agree to them. But if that's the only way then so be it. When you're a hero, there will be difficult times ahead, having the villain making demands where you will have tough decisions to make; it's not always fun, that I know._

 _If an enemy announces himself—however they appear—you must be_ prepared _. It's the only way to not be caught off-guard. Make sure you have a double plan if your first plan fails._

 _Usually, this is where you have to be sneaky and cunning. In order to know more of the foe, usually you will have to make up a plan. As I said earlier, a plan where your partner won't agree to it simply because it will be "reckless"._

 _Which in a way it is._

 _This "plan" (plan A) will have you joining the dark side. I know crazy. But, sometimes, this idea doesn't always work which is why I can't stress out enough. Have. A. Backup. Plan._

 _On the other hand, if you join the dark side, you will have more of an upper advantage such as finding out what the enemy's real plan but if you_ chose _to go alone, if you_ chose _to keep your partner updated…then this is the part where you'll have to be really careful!_

 _In the dark side, they will have_ eyes _everywhere._

 _Now, the other portion of "Plan A" is to actually kidnap your partner and this why you have got to plan yourself ahead—even before joining the villain's side. If, by some foul play, the enemy sees through your plan, he will obviously get mad and will double-cross you._

 _This is where the "escape plan" comes in. There will be a time where the enemy will make a strike at your partner in an unexpected way so this is where you must be alert at all times._

 _Also, if by chance, there will be times where your partner will have a secret plan which he wouldn't even tell you and that is okay. The more plans you have, the better you have a chance in succeeding._

 _There will come a time in which all of your plans eventually fail. However, the chances of having all of your plans are rare unless you got yourself a super Brainiac villain, then you're pretty much stuck._

 _Unless you have the "element of surprise" at your side. If you do, use it._

 _So remember, keep sharp, be alert, be on your guard, have well-planned strategies and get out and kick the villain's butt. And when you do, be prepared for your opponent to make death threats when it got captured. But just like any other foes, ignore them._

 _Signed,_

 _Ladybug._

 **Author's Note:** Soo, sorry for not updating this…I kinda had a lazy week :3 but the schedules should be returning to normal so have no fret. I still hope that this worth a read and I shall see you next time. Toodles!


	18. Always Know Your Villain

**Author's Note:** With only four chapters to go, what chapter was your favorite? Once I'm done with this story, I have another one in mind so be on the lookout for that one! And make sure that you check out my Facebook and Instagram page for more updates about my stories! You can find them on the top of my profile. Let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to samuelsmwong for reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter 18: Always Know Your Villain

 _ **As we had said throughout this entire guide, it's always really important to know your villain! Because if you do, that's when you know when and how to strike!**_

 _ **But if you don't know how to do that, don't worry. That's why we're here! To help you beginners to learn the steps of becoming a hero.**_

 _ **Step one: Find out what your villain is.**_

 _ **That being said, your enemy could be a crazy maniac who wants ultimate power to rule over Earth to a power-eating soul or anything really. Going with that, I recommend interrogating one of the minions for information as there is a chance where the main villain could've told them something about the plan.**_

 _ **That's step two.**_

 _ **When you have figured out what your villain is, step two is to interrogate the minion for your information! Of course, you would have to force the henchman to spill the beans as they can be really…reluctant. And a pain in the butt.**_

Chat Noir slammed the foe against the wall, roughly. His eyes flashed as he raised his hand, claws sharp. Beside him was Ladybug.

"Tell me who you're working for!" he ordered.

The minion sneered. "Never! You think you scare me but you don't." he smirked.

Without warning, the underling started to gasp, feeling the tight grip from Noir.

"You have three seconds." Noir growled, dangerously.

 _ **It isn't always fun but you have to. That being said, once you've gathered the information, the third step is to have a group meeting or a meeting if there are only two of you.**_

 _ **Once you're in contact, start discussing about the villain and the information from what the minion had told you. However, I should warn you that what you discuss could be disturbing, leaving an ominous note at the end of the meeting.**_

 _ **The fourth step is…tricky, actually. Just because you have gathered the information, have heated discussions (one could end up hurt in the end), you can't always be too sure about predicting when the villain would strike next.**_

 _ **That's the bad part…for the heroes, naturally.**_

 _ **The main enemy would almost always make you think that the place which you predicted would be struck but end up being not. In other words, the place which you thought would be the next target is merely a distraction from the real target location.**_

 _ **It sucks, I know but there's nothing really you could do about it.**_

 _ **The fifth step…the last and final step is to just be prepared. That's it. Just be prepared.**_

 _ **Be ready for the next assault. Sharpen up, be alert, look out for the news; you may find what you seek in the end.**_

 _ **Signed,**_

 _ **Chat Noir**_

 **Author's Note:** Huh, not bad I would say. But being the hero as its ups and downs, unfortunately. It's not always easy. Toodles!


	19. The Master of all Things

**Author's Note:** Oh boy oh boy! Sorry for not updating in a while! But I am really excited that one of my other series IS FINALLY COMING BACK! HUZZAH! I only have four more hours to go unfortunately DX but anyways, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Chaton Jaune for reviewing the story. Thanks to samuelsmwong for reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter 19: The Master of all Things

 _While you're getting into the hero business, you will still be rough around the edges but that's all right. Don't expect to be perfect; every hero has flaws and that's fine. Accept it and move on. Don't let judgement cloud you._

 _Of course, when your sprite-like creature tells you almost everything, there will be certain things that were left out or puzzling. Simply because your mentor can give you only so much and that sometimes isn't enough._

 _Now, here's how it works._

 _Sometimes, you just can't barge in and say "I want to talk to you" to the Great Guardian who started all of this. Because it's not that simple. It never is. The Master hides himself or herself because they would know you would have questions. They knew you want answers and they usually appear when the time is right._

 _And that "time" usually comes when things are terrible._

 _Of course, it's an honor to see the one who's behind all of this and naturally, you will be speechless and even shocked! Perhaps you will always feel slightly overwhelmed, depending what you've been through but take the time to let out a deep breath and relax yourself when you could._

 _That being said, let him speak. Listen to what he has to say before you jump to conclusions. However, it is okay to be mad if you feel that his purpose wasn't right but you also have to be understanding as well._

 _One thing you should also know is that now since the Master decided to show himself, his presence may trigger the dark side! The dark side will do anything to eliminate the Master._

 _On another note, don't be surprised when the Great Guardian has a few tricks up his sleeves or has new powers where you didn't even see it in the first place. Masters are tricky like that and have very good reasons!_

 _But, even when you're not surprised about his "element of surprise" you will still be flabbergasted because you never even saw it coming so that's fine too. Simply because the Guardian will expect the reaction as he probably saw it countless of times or something._

 _Due to the evil, things will be complicated in ways you do not want to. Some of them will include kidnapping the Guardian, torturing him or even killing him right in front of yours. It's terrible, yes but that's why there's_ YOU. _You're here to stop the evil! That's why you have been awakened._

 _You're here to stop evil so that the darkness wouldn't harm any more civilians. It's tough but if you push yourself, you could do it. If you go over your limit, you could overcome anything!_

 _Now, get out there and kick their butt._

 **Author's Note: ** Whoo! Not bad of a chapter I would say but we're almost done the story unfortunately but the fun doesn't stop there. I've posted up a new Miraculous story called: A New Miraculous which is already out (of course XD) so yeah…toodles!


	20. Cat Puns at its Finest

**Author's Note:** Ahh, at last! One of my other favorite chapters is about to come out ^^ I hope you enjoy this one :p

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to samuelsmwong for reviewing the story. Thanks to Norman (Guest) for reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter 20: Cat Puns at its Finest

 _ **Of course, while being a hero, the one thing you can never forget is…**_

 _ **Puns.**_

 _ **Puns, puns, puns. No matter how tight, horrible, clawful, upsetting, catastrophic…you always need to make a pun! Because as they say, puns at their finest.**_

 _ **Even if you're feline down, you gotta stay pawsitive. However, sometimes I just don't know why people are having a bad cattitude with purrns?**_ (1) _ **I mean, its purrty pawsome.**_

 _ **Making puns is one thing where you can be different. It's what distinguishes you from other people. Let your Joker side appear.**_

 _ **However, you also have to have purspect**_ (2) _ **to other people too! Be-claws, sometimes the jokes/puns can get out of hand. But at the same time, it can be furry**_ (3) _**charming.**_

"Claws off, Charmer!" Noir proclaimed, eyes narrowed as he caught the enemy. "Be-claws we've catch you!"

Ladybug landed on the ground but she gave an annoyed look at Noir; her hand was on her hip. "Really?"

"Cat purrns at their finest," Noir purred.

Ladybug groaned. "Aw, paw-lease stop it."

"You're learning."

 _ **That being said, it doesn't necessarily have to Cat puns. It can be anything, really such as regular jokes. Just don't make the jokes too dirty or otherwise your partner is going to have a little talk with you…**_

 _ **And those talks aren't…fun.**_

 _ **However, in some cases, you may be able to charm your way with the villain! That is if they are feline cheerful which doesn't happen too often!**_

 _ **So get out there and make purrfect purrns . Litterally.**_

 _ **Signed,**_

 _ **Chat Noir**_

 **Author's Note:** Originally, Ladybug was supposed to write this but I thought it would be more fitting if Noir did it ^^ Some notes: purrns=puns, purspect-respect (something I litterally came up a few minutes ago XD) and furry=very. But this chapter was still fun to write nonetheless. Toodles!


	21. Now To End off Your Superhero Scene

**Author's Note: ** I just love the fact that I have so many completed stories and it honestly makes me be at ease, tbh. Let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to samuelsmwong for reviewing the story. Thanks to Chaton Jaune for reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter 21: Now To End off Your Superhero Scene

 _In almost every Hero ending, there are great endings. Some endings include a happy one, abrupt, dark or some endings that leave the audience in suspense and that is called cliff-hangers_

 _It's not everyone's favorite thing in the world but it must be done or otherwise there wouldn't be many theories that have been made up by the fans. However, in some cases, these theories can get out of hand…_

 _But, the important thing is to always end your hero scene with a cool ending but make sure in doing so, your ending scene isn't too sloppy or awkward because it would leave your audience baffled._

 _Your ending can be whatever you want it to be. It can be you with mysteriously leaving the CSI scene or ending the show with a happy ending or with a dark one, anything really._

 _Also, with endings, there are some cases where the hero transforms off which means that he or she is done being a hero._

 _Whatever you choose is at your hand._

 _While you're ending off the scene, it's important that it isn't too cluttered. It's just makes it messy and hard to understand._

 _Make sure your ending is clean and simple; don't make it complicated._

 _Your ending should be quick, clean, add in a suspense (if you wish) and simple._

 _So, get out there and close the curtains! Because you deserve it!_

 _Signed,_

 _Ladybug_

 **Author's Note:** Alright, guys. We still have one more chapter to go so I shall save my farewell for the next chapter. I will see you soon. Toodles!


	22. A Grand Closing

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Well, I'm very sad because this is the last chapter of the guide. I had fun writing and I hope you all enjoyed the story. But I shall hold my farewell for the end and let's get going!

* * *

Chapter 22: A Grand Closing

 _ **Ah, the great finale. How I love this…**_

 _ **No, just kidding. I'm actually depressed…**_

 _ **But this is the part where you, fellow superheroes, get to close the curtains (for real) because you deserve it!**_

 _Yes. A grand closing also means for the heroes to get a chance to relax and just be…humans._

 _ **Ladybug! You're back!**_

 _Hey, kitty…_

 _ ***Pause* so…that means you're…back…?**_

 _I can't have let you have all the glory, now can I? *grins* but, I thought doing this last chapter together would be…nice._

 _ **Okay. *happy face***_

 _So, with a grand closing, you want to do something spectacular as it indicates that it is the end of the show._

 _ **It's very saddening, we know but it must be done.**_

 _But of course, shows' endings can be very tricky. Sometimes, when there is still good, there will_ _ **always**_ _be evil. It's just something you can't avoid, regardless of what you do. Evil will lasts as long as there's still good; one cannot exists without the other. It's just simply not done._

 _ **So, wherever you might be just know that your hero side will never be gone. It will always be stuck with you until you completely want to get rid of it.**_

 _ **Oh and speaking about shows' endings, like Ladybug stated: it can end in any way**_ you _**want it to end. Which means it can even end by showing you arguing with a friend…anything, really.**_

"When you will stop being a Sabrina? You let that Chloe walk all over you!" Ladybug asked, irritated.

Chat Noir shot her an annoyed look. "I'll stop when you stop being a Chloe and _stop_ nagging me!"

 _ **Signed,**_

 _ **Ladybug and Chat Noir**_

 **Author's Note:** heh, the ending was fun to write XD but anyways, guys, this concludes this guide. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much fun as I had enjoyed writing this. Thank you for sticking with me till the end and for supporting me. Much appreciated! In case you haven't know already, I am working on another Miraculous story called: A New Miraculous so feel free to check that one out as well. Alright, I guess this concludes everything. Bye bye, little butterflies :)

Skychild101


End file.
